Kiev
Kiev is a fan-made character for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents both the capital and largest city in Ukraine. His human name is Andriy Chernenko. His birthday is said to be on August 24th, and it appears that he is also slightly older than Ukraine, at least in terms of his age. Appearance & Looks Andriy is a relatively tall & well toned young man, one who is estimated to be in his late 20's as far as his age is concerned. He has platinum, gray hair and blue-violet eyes. Height wise he stands at approximately 5 feet 9 inches. He is usually seen wearing a fur coat called a kozhukh, mainly in winter time & a darkly colored pair of pants called sharovary. Health wise, he's got somewhat poor health which can be attributed to a number of factors: His diet, one that is rich in carbohydrates and has an excess of sugar along with fried foods, this may sometimes explain why he's eating so much. Another factor could be the level of stress he experiences. Personality & Interests Kiev is a young man who is known for showing a mature and serious type of nature. He is also said to have a somewhat nurturing and kind spirit, given the fact that he will take in people in need of someone to watch over them. He is someone who can be social and outgoing, always wanting to meet new people or have visitors come to the city. He is the type of guy who will stand his ground when confronted or challenged to a fight, and, he is also the type who will speak his mind---he tends to choose his words carefully before he speaks and can adjust in terms of his behavior and reaction, changing them to better suit the mood or circumstances that he is facing at the time. He is prone to experiencing stress levels that often appear to be elevated from time to time, but, for the most part it seems he is tolerant of other individuals to an extent. As long as it isn't a deliberate attack intent on inflicting bodily harm or injury, he's generally not the one to go looking for a fight---somehow, though, they have a habit of coming to him and in those cases he usually has no alternate course of action other than to fight. The downside to this would be that his health status can be affected by how bad the stress levels are, so, if it reaches a point that seems unbearable then he can often be heard coughing up blood or something of the sort. It's best not to worry him too much or to death, because in the process he can become deathly ill himself and black out. He is said to have an interest in nature, which explains why he's sometimes spotted walking in one of the two botanical gardens located in the city, and, he also appears to be fond of the many different animal species located within the area as well. He tends to frequently visit the Kiev Zoo on days when he has nothing important to take care of, or, if it is a weekend and the weather is permitting him to do so. Family & Foreign Relationships Ukraine - Kiev is slightly older than Ukraine, however, he looks up to her as a maternal figure because of the fact that she often takes care of him whenever he's sick or injured. He will affectionately call her "Mama" whenever she's around him. He's said to be close to her and often worries about her whenever something tragic happens. Lithuania- The nature of the relationship between Kiev and Lithuania appears to be one in good standing at the moment. The reasoning behind this is because even though Lithuania is stronger than him, he knows better than to go starting a rebellion or revolt against him, just due to how strong the troops from this area are. Poland- ( Refer to information posted in the section for Lithuania. It might also be why he's respectful of Poland, and, is actually said to have a mutual friendship with these two countries in general.) Russia- Kiev seems to be on speaking terms with Russia, and, will be cordial. However, he seems to have an issue with him regarding a relative of his, Crimea. While he will not be the one to openly say so or let his anger be expressed, he does give Russia dirty looks when he's hearing reports of him messing with Crimea. To what extent this goes, it is unclear, but once he finally has had enough of him messing with her, then he tends to step in on her behalf.